


И разбитое зеркало

by above_all



Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/above_all/pseuds/above_all
Summary: Их война никогда не закончится, знает Стив. Никогда. Им вдвоём воевать до конца дней против одного Зимнего — и Роджерс знает, прекрасно знает, что победа давным-давно за ним.





	

**Author's Note:**

> навеяно мотивами «Кошмара на улице Вязов» и следующим комиксом:  
> http://tinyurl.com/j7hzqc4  
> http://tinyurl.com/zj2b2ns  
> http://tinyurl.com/zuvu6aa  
> Зимний = Фредди  
> всё очень просто и очень плохо

Стив знает, откуда эти раны. 

Он рад бы не помнить дату появления каждой из них, но так не получается. И так не получится — до тех пор, пока в его объятиях вздрагивает от холодного ночного кошмара человек со стёртой в пыль памятью. До тех пор, пока живая рука Баки судорожно сжимает под подушкой острый нож. До тех пор, пока для Барнса мучительной болью вытягиваются еле вырванные пять-шесть часов обессиливающего, изматывающего сна — так не получится. 

— Она заживает хуже. — Баки проводит пальцем по глубокой ссадине на скуле Стива, беспокойство на грани осознания сквозит во взволнованном взгляде, и Роджерс, напряжённо сводя брови, уходит от прикосновения. — Она… Откуда? 

— Не знаю, — врёт, а перед глазами — неожиданный, остервенелый, точный замах стальной руки, отсветившей пластинами лунный свет. Удар, вышибающий звёзды в глазах, с хрипом подбросившийся на постели Баки. Собственная ладонь, прикрывающая стянутую болью щёку. 

Обычно мгновенно помогает регенерация — _обычно._ Вот только боль, причинённая Барнсом, несколько иная. Стив знает наизусть расположение каждого туго затягивающегося пореза, каждого вызревшего разорванными капиллярами синяка, каждой утопленной в мясо ссадины. Стив с закрытыми глазами улавливает малейшее движение бионики и отчётливо слышит рекалибровку — железные пластины, ворочаясь, напоминают ему рыбьи жабры. Баки в его объятиях — живой, дышащий, со взмокшим под чёлкой лбом и с очередным крайне реалистичным кошмаром, расцветающим на внутренней стороне век. 

Баки чертовски боится спать — и Стив знает, что увечья во сне ему наносит не Барнс. Каждый удар хирургической точности, каждый прорезанный микрон кожи — дело рук Зимнего, скальпелем вычищающего всё большее пространство в голове Баки. 

_Зимний_ появляется только тогда, когда Баки засыпает, и Баки, пугая чернильно-фиолетовым под глазами, заваривает себе чёрт знает какую по счёту порцию дрянного кофе. Роджерс, уставший, свои пять часов _спокойного_ сна урывает на диване, и Баки, пошатываясь, садится на пол ему в ноги. Утыкается лбом в потрескавшуюся обивку дивана, сморенный тридцатью часами без сна, и вздергивается весь, _едва на долю секунды смотрит глаза в глаза._

_раз, два  
Фредди заберёт тебя_

«Кошмар на улице Вязов» больше не нелеп, и сердце заполошно бьётся изнутри об истерзанную нервными вдохами грудную клетку. 

Баки прекрасно знает, что Зимний его караулит, что ждёт энного количества тех секунд, в которые Барнса подкосит сон без находящегося рядом Стива. Впрочем, и присутствие Стива рядом не облегчает ситуацию до конца: 

Баки не совсем идиот, и Баки _прекрасно знает,_ откуда на Стиве с трудом заживающие порезы и ссадины. 

Роджерс не хочет признавать (ся), что это всё он. Что это всё Баки — _его_ Баки. Не признаёт ни перед кем, он не хочет превращать это в правду. 

(Опомнись, Стиви, это _уже_ правда.) 

Ему бы бояться, ему бы не покупать заживляющую мазь и пластыри — разбитое сердце не склеишь. Сломанного человека по частям не соберёшь. Но Стив пытается. 

Ему это ново. Ново бояться за Баки в таком ключе. Он привык переживать, что Джеймс просто не вернётся однажды. Но привык пережидать, вытягивать позже из Барнса боль тёплыми прикосновениями. 

Но сейчас у Баки тонкая кожа под глазами чернее самых тёмных ночей, а руки холоднее самых колких зим. Это Стивена смешит и выбивает из колеи. Это не даёт спокойно спать по ночам. Роджерс не замечает, что «тебе-не-больно?» превращается в «твоя-боль-моя-боль». 

Не больно. Не страшно. Самая отвратительная ложь, самая мерзкая, но самая важная. Ведь без неё оба бы с лёгкостью были бы живыми мертвецами, выживающими от вечера до утра, а днями пытающихся учиться на ошибках, которые по ночам будут совершать вновь. 

Им нельзя дрожать перед этим страхом. 

«Скоро всё будет кончено» — ещё одна большая ложь. Им _Зимнего_ не победить, Стиву _Солдата_ из Барнса не вытравить — ведь это будет значить, что и Баки уже не Баки, а кто-то совершенно пустой. Но Джеймс не боится, что от него останется лишь пустой звук имени. Он боится лишь, что Роджерса у него не останется. 

Он готов пожертвовать даже собой. 

И война никогда не закончится, знает Стив. Никогда. Им вдвоём почти до слёз жалким дрожащим организмом воевать до конца дней против одного _Зимнего_ — и Роджерс знает, прекрасно знает, что победа давным-давно за ним. Победа за ним с первой глубокой раны на плече капитана в третьем часу утра — Баки тогда быстрее среагировал на собственный сон, чем проснулся. Быстрее ударил единственное тело рядом, на сонное мгновение решив, что это _Зимний,_ чем опешивший Стив увернулся. Победа за ним с их первого молчаливого уговора спать _по очереди:_ как в чёртовых фронтовых условиях, когда ничем не выводимый липкий страх играет на слишком туго натянутых струнах нервов. 

Баки мучается снами — _его_ Фредди Крюгер даже не дразнит считалкой. Просто смотрит глаза в глаза и холодит немым «у тебя одна возможность прогнать меня из своей головы — вышибить самому себе мозги, потому что мы единое целое, Баки, мы единое целое, убьёшь себя — убьёшь и меня». И Стив знает, когда нужно разбудить, когда сонные беспомощные хрипы Барнса становятся похожими на агонию; иногда Баки _ему_ проигрывает. Почти: Стив не даёт. Стив всегда настороже, всегда начеку, всегда целует дрожащие пальцы, на которых Баки мерещится кровь: его собственная или _Зимнего_ — неважно. 

Сны Стива под наблюдением Баки всегда короткие — он не может допустить того, чтобы Барнса сморило, пока спит он сам. И когда Баки по своей очереди засыпает, у него выравнивается дыхание и пульс. Стив крепко сжимает его руку в своей — скоро суставы захрустят. Но Барнс не жалуется никогда. Роджерс слушает тихие вдохи, грудная клетка размеренно поднимается. 

Он неосторожно засыпает и сам. Знает, что проснётся, если, _если…_

…Тело вскинувшегося Джеймса горячее, это так контрастирует с холодным липким ощущением ледяного металла лезвия ножа между рёбрами. Стив обнимает трясущегося Барнса. 

— Всё в порядке, эй, слышишь? Всё в порядке, Баки, засыпай, — он немеющими губами целует куда-то в висок. Боль искрящим вихрем кружит голову, но затравленные родные глаза напротив кажутся _больней._ Стив жмётся к нему, пальцы вплетает в волосы, тянет к себе — Баки доверчиво прячет лицо в его шее, дышит спокойней, размеренней. — Ты убил его. Ты убил Зимнего. Всё хорошо. Это был п-просто… Кошмар. 

И голова пуста с не сошедшего окончательно сна, и Баки верит, проваливается назад в глубокую темноту. Остаток ночи ему не приносит снов: ни плохих, ни хороших. 

~~А лезвие всё в антисыворотке, и никакая регенерация не поможет, здесь уже ничему, чёрт возьми, не помочь.~~

Утром Барнс ненавидит себя, потому что в _их_ кровати, измазанной алой кровью, _по-зимнему_ холодное тело Стива. Джеймс вспоминает ночное «ты убил его» и понимает, что убил _не того._

Баки промахнулся впервые за всю свою снайперскую жизнь. 

Баки убил не только Стива. 

Баки убил 

_с е б я._


End file.
